<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alway's Hungry by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698682">Alway's Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, Collar, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slutty Clothing, Spanking, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Derek Hale, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, face fucking, hole spanking, public spanking, ruined hole, thigh humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-Anonymous prompt fill: Teen Stiles starts hooking up with or is in a sugar daddy/baby relationship with an older bear with a big, hairy gut. He loves parading Stiles around in crop tops, tiny shorts, choker collars, covered in hickies. They fuck in public bathrooms, or Stiles sits on his cock every opportunity he gets. Stiles with zero shame loving his daddy's coke can thick cock. Barebacking/toys/creampies/voyeurism all great!</p><p>Chapter 2: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Can I prompt sterek + spanking + daddy kink + exhibitionism</p><p>Chapter 3: request from moodyprincess00 for Fisting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sucked loudly on the lollipop he had been playing with for the last half an hour. Stiles was bored as his Daddy talked with some of his friends in the bar they were hanging out in that night. Stiles pouted when he caught sight of another couple fucking in the booth across the way and his hole clenched, he felt so empty and his Daddy’s cock looked so good even hidden by the leather of his pants. </p><p>Stiles pressed himself against the larger man’s side, obviously rubbing his crotch against him with a little whine. Stiles gasped when a thick finger hooked into the front of the choker style collar he was wearing. The gold matched the tiny, gold booty shorts he was wearing to go along with the black crop top that just barely made it past his nipples. </p><p> “Is my baby that eager for Daddy’s cock?” Derek chuckled as he took in the wanton look on the teen’s face and the obvious bulge in his booty shorts. </p><p> “Always Daddy,” Stiles crooned with a smile on his lips as he groped the bulge in his Daddy’s pants. </p><p> “Sorry guys, my little slut is always so hungry for my cock. What can you do right?” Derek told the other men he was with who all chuckled and gave Stiles hungry looks of their own. </p><p> “Come on baby, let’s have some fun.” Derek rose from the booth, wrapping his large arm around the teen’s slight waist, steering Stiles towards the bathroom of the bar. </p><p> “I’ve been craving your cock all day Daddy,” Stiles simpered when they entered the dirty bathroom of the club and moaned when Derek’s meaty hands groped his ass that was barely covered by his shorts. </p><p> “Fuck yeah you have been, my baby is such a fucking cock slut,” Derek growled as he backed the teen up into the stall and left the door wide open as he grabbed the back of Stiles’ collar and yanked the teen’s head back. Stiles gasped in want as he humped against Derek’s thick thigh, his cock aching with it and a damp spot forming on his crotch. </p><p> “On your knees baby, your saliva is all the lube you’re gonna be getting tonight.” Derek pushed Stiles down onto his knees once he leaned against the wall of the stall. </p><p> “Yes Daddy,” Stiles beamed as he eagerly sank to his knees and his fingers scrambled at the older man’s belt and fly, rushing to get his Daddy’s cock free from his pants. Stiles’ mouth watered as the man’s large, thick cock slapped wetly against his face. Stiles didn’t waste any time and moaned outright as he swallowed down the man’s thick cock. Derek moaned and gripped Stiles’ head and forced the teen’s face against his crotch. Stiles gagged once before he relaxed his mouth and moaned around the older man’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s it slut, suck my cock!” Derek grunted, loving the way the teen’s eyes watered up and drool formed at the corners of his mouth as he gagged and choked around Derek’s cock. He loved dressing Stiles’ lithe form up in the sluttiest clothing he could find and parade him around for everyone to look at and lust over. He loved how fucking eager and thirsty Stiles’ was for him and his cock, it never failed to get Derek hard. </p><p>Derek could easily blow his load down the teen’s throat but he wanted to walk Stiles back out there with his hole stuffed full of Derek’s cum, maybe he would even slide back into that wet hole of his later that night, just to keep his cock warm. Stiles loved being Derek’s good little cock warmer and Derek took full advantage of that. </p><p>Derek yanked Stiles off of his aching cock and let his wet cock drag over the teen’s pretty face. Stiles tried to lick the wet tip but Derek pulled his head back until Stiles’ back bowed. </p><p> “Show Daddy your hungry little cum-hole,” Derek ordered and full out laughed when Stiles twisted around on the filthy floor, wiggling his shorts down just enough so he could prey his cheeks apart and show Derek his ready hole. </p><p> “Fuck I love how hungry you are for Daddy’s cock.” Derek spat on his hand and added it to his wet cock as he stroked himself a few times as he stared at Stiles’ pink, clenching hole. He didn’t bother to hold back anymore and yanked Stiles’ hips up higher, uncaring of the way it forced Stiles’ to pressed his cheek against the dirty floor of the bar bathroom. </p><p>Stiles’ wiggled his hips and moaned like a whore as Derek’s fat cock pushed into him. It was as thick and wonderful as every time Derek fucked him, this time was so much hotter as the door of the stall was open and anyone could come by and see them like this. Stiles’ cock dripped with pre-cum as Derek bottomed out, his heavy balls settling against his ass. Stiles moaned as Derek set a fast pace, fucking in and out of Stiles’ eager ass. It was rough and wonderful and everything that Stiles loved when being fucked. </p><p> “Fuck, I love your tight little ass, you were fucking made to take Daddy’s cock.” Derek praised filthily as he pounded into the teen’s tight hole, loving the way his cock spread Stiles’ hole open wider and wider with each thrust. Stiles clawed at the floor as he gasped and moaned as the older man fucked him almost ruthlessly. Stiles heard other noises and flicked his eyes to the side to see a few men were gathered outside of the stall, obviously enjoying the show and it seemed to spur Derek on. </p><p> “You gonna take Daddy’s load baby? Huh, you gonna let me mess up your tight little fuck hole?” Derek smacked Stiles’ ass almost teasingly. </p><p> “Yes, Daddy! Please come in me, fuck me harder Daddy!” Stiles begged as he saw stars as the older man focused his thrusts on his sensitive prostate. Derek grunted loudly and Stiles’ eyes rolled up in his head as his mind went blank as the older man’s large, rough hand curled around his cock. Stiles cried out as Derek easily wrung his orgasm out of him with a few touches and he whimpered when he felt Derek’s cum flood into him in a wonderfully familiar way. </p><p>“Now be a good slut and show these nice men Daddy’s cum.” Derek smacked Stiles’ ass again as he pulled out of Stiles’ slightly gaping hole. Stiles nodded against the sticky floor and pulled his ass cheeks apart again and relaxed his hole, whimpering as he felt a glob of Derek’s cum slip out of him and he heard words of approval being exchanged with Derek.</p><p> “Don’t worry baby, Daddy won’t let you make a mess of yourself anymore,” Derek promised as he pulled a plug out of his pant pocket and shoved it into Stiles’ gaping hole. Stiles shuddered at the way the plug filled him and kept Derek’s cum inside of him properly. </p><p> “Come on baby, let’s go back out and if you’re good I’ll add another load to your fuck hole again before we go home,” Derek promised as he easily manhandled Stiles back up onto his feet, setting the shorts back into place and tugged Stiles against his body. </p><p> “Thank you, Daddy,” Stiles smiled hazily and moaned when Derek gave him a filthy kiss that left Stiles breathless and eager again. </p><p> “Now come on, you can keep Daddy warm while I finish talking with my friends,” Derek promised as he walked Stiles out of the bathroom, radiating smugness when people took notice of their presence and how well fucked Stiles looked and how it was obvious that he belonged to Derek. </p><p>Derek settled back down in his spot and chuckled when Stiles slipped under the table to kneel between his knees and took Derek’s fat cock out of his pants and let it settle on his tongue. </p><p> “Now, where were we?” Derek smirked at his friends who looked half impressed and half jealous and Derek settled his hand on the top of the teen’s head as the younger man suckled at his cock happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon on Tumblr wanted: Can I prompt sterek + spanking + daddy kink + exhibitionism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles loved nights out with his Daddy, he loved being showed off by the older man to the others in the bar. Tonight he was wearing a pair of tight red booty shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a matching crop top and of course his collar signifying that he belonged to his Daddy. </p><p>Stiles was squirming and trying his best to keep quiet as his Daddy talked to his friends but it was so hard, his Daddy had his meaty hand covering his crotch. Stiles kept his trembling thighs spread wide so his Daddy could toy with his cock, Stiles loved how small he felt even with just his Daddy’s hand on him. </p><p> “I think your slut is starting to look desperate.” One of his Daddy’s friend’s commented, bringing all their attention to Stiles who arched his body under the attention. </p><p> “I know exactly what my slutty boy needs, come on baby. Come climb onto Daddy’s thigh.” Derek squeezed Stiles through his shorts for a moment before removing his hand and patting his thick thigh. Stiles quickly scrambled up to obey and straddle his Daddy’s waiting thigh. </p><p> “You’re going to hump my leg while I turn your little ass red, understood slut?” Derek said as he yanked the back of Stiles’ shorts down around his thighs exposing the teen’s plump ass to the club and his friend’s eyes. </p><p>Stiles clutched at his Daddy’s shoulders and cried out in pain and pleasure when his Daddy’s hand landed on his ass firmly. Stiles’ hips jerked forward, rubbing his still covered cock against the rough fabric of Derek’s jeans. </p><p> “You love it when Daddy spanks your little ass don’t you slut?” Derek chuckled as he set a quick pace, increasing the force of his spanks over time. Stiles’ hips rutted forward against Derek’s thigh each time his hand landed on Stiles’ ass. </p><p> “So much Daddy, spank me harder!” Stiles pleaded, moaning wantonly as his cock throbbed in time with his sore, burning ass. </p><p> “Fucking greedy slut,” Derek grunted as he hit right where Stiles’ cheeks met his thighs, earning a high-pitched noise from Stiles whose body was shaking with pleasure. </p><p> “Show Daddy where you want him to spank,” Derek ordered and Stiles slowly removed his hands from his Daddy’s shoulders to reach behind himself. Stiles whined as his fingers clenched at his aching and heated ass cheeks and pulled them apart, causing more pre-cum to stain the front of his shorts. </p><p> “Fuck he wants you to spank his hole? You’re a damn lucky man, Derek,” One of his Daddy’s friends whistled impressed and Stiles preened at the praise. </p><p> “Oh I know, I lucked out when I found this slut.” Derek sounded smug and the rest of Stiles’ hearing went fuzzy when his Daddy’s hand landed hard on his exposed hole. Stiles’ mouth dropped open and nonsensical words and sounds fell from it as Derek spanked his hole hard and fast over and over. Stiles’ hips were moving on their own now as he ground and humped against his Daddy’s thigh, desperation evident in his every movement. </p><p> “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Stiles chanted unable to help himself as his mind drifted and his body burned with the highest amount of arousal he had felt in a while. </p><p> “Come for me slut, come while I spank your slutty hole,” Derek ordered and Stiles had no choice but to obey his Daddy. </p><p>Stiles’ body arched and a cry was pulled from his throat as he came in his shorts, soiling them completely and his ass and hole throbbed in unison. He felt completely used and spent in the best possible way as he slumped against his Daddy’s chest. </p><p>Stiles nuzzled into his Daddy’s neck, mewling when his Daddy stroked his hair with one hand and shoved two of his fingers into Stiles’ puffy hole and let them rest inside of him. Stiles settled at having some part of his Daddy inside of him and tuned out the rest of the club. Stiles focused on his raw feeling ass and hole that was filled with his Daddy’s large fingers, it was the best feeling in the world to Stiles and he was so happy he got a spanking that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>moodyprincess00 on tumblr wanted: Anyways I was thinking what about Derek is stiles daddy but stiles is younger than 18, and Derek loves fisting stiles, slapping his hole, and making him call him Daddy. And obviously they have anal sex also.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You love it when I fuck you like this don’t you baby?” Derek grunted as he took hold of Stiles’ hair, yanking the teen’s head back roughly as he slammed himself into the brunet’s ass. </p><p> “Yes, Daddy!” Stiles gave a blissful moan as he rocked back to meet the older man’s thrusts. </p><p> “You love taking Daddy’s big cock don’t you slut?” Derek continued as he watched as the teen’s perky ass bounced and jiggled as their bodies collided. </p><p> “So much Daddy!” Stiles mewled as the sound of Derek’s fat balls smacked against his ass with each thrust of the older man. </p><p> “I’m going to ruin your slutty fuck hole tonight baby, been wanting to do it that for a long while and then show you off to my buddies,” Derek announced before grunting and slapping Stiles’ ass cheek when the teen clenched around him eagerly at the words. </p><p>Derek thrust his cock hard into the teen a few more times before he stilled and let out a pleased groan as he unloaded inside of Stiles’ ass. Stiles yelped when Derek suddenly removed his cock and flipped Stiles onto his back and shoved his legs out of the way. </p><p> “Hold yourself open slut and make sure you watch as I ruin your hole.” Derek grabbed the lube as Stiles gripped the backs of his knees just above where the tops of his knee-high socks were; keeping them wide open and his chest heaved forcing the pink lace bralette to strain. </p><p>“How are you going to ruin me, Daddy?” Stiles panted, his cock stiff and leaking still as he watched in a daze as the older man spread the lube over his fingers. </p><p> “With my fist baby, gonna fuck your slutty hole with my fist.” Derek grinned sharply as he shoved three of his fingers into Stiles’ cum-drenched hole. Stiles keened as his back arched at both the action and the filthy promise. </p><p> “When I’m done with this slutty hole it’s going to be loose and always ready for my cock. Won’t that be wonderful baby?” Derek crooned as he edged his pinky finger into Stiles hole, thrusting the four digits like he usually did with his cock. </p><p> “Yes Daddy, I can’t wait to always be open and ready for you cock.” Stiles squealed as he wiggled and gasped as Derek forced his thumb inside of him as well. </p><p>Stiles dug his fingers into his skin as his eyes rolled up into his head when Derek began to push his hand forward. It stretched Stiles wider than he usually was, it burned slightly before it faded to pleasure as his body adjusted as Derek curled his fingers together inside of his cum-dripping hole to form a proper fist. It was heavier and wider than Stiles expected but it made his head spin in the most wonderful of ways. </p><p> “Ohhh, Daddy, it feels so good!” Stiles moaned in ecstasy when Derek began to move his fist, fucking him like he promised he would. </p><p> “Of course you love this, such a fucking slut.” Derek’s words were tinged with fondness as he rotated and rocked his fist, drawing keens and moans out of the teen with ease. Derek loved seeing the large bulge in Stiles’ small stomach, the way Stiles’ cock dripped pre-cum to showcase the teen’s arousal and the way the teen’s puffy rim was clinging to his wrist. </p><p> “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Stiles panted out as his body shook when Derek’s knuckles pressed against his prostate. Spots appeared in the teen’s vision as he came untouched with a cry, painting his stomach with his release. </p><p>Stiles went boneless on the bed, stock clad legs falling open as he gasped for air. Stiles whined and whimpered as Derek slowly eased his fist out of him only to hook his thumbs into the teen’s rim and tug it wide. </p><p> “Oh yeah, that’s a ruined hole if I’ve ever seen one,” Derek smirked as he spat on the teen’s widely gaping hole, making Stiles mewl at the filthy act. </p><p> “Thank you, Daddy,” Stiles slurred as he tried to clench up and found he couldn’t, as his rim was so stretched open thanks to the older man and he couldn’t wait for Derek to use his newly ruined hole whenever, wherever he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>